


【柚天】自然生长

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 两个高中生谈恋爱





	【柚天】自然生长

**Author's Note:**

> ·圈地自萌，不上升真人。  
> ·校园背景，年龄操作，柚子比天天大一岁。  
> ·巨型ooc预警

01.  
金博洋走进高中的第一天，一颗绿白色的阿尔卑斯大糖球直直地砸到他面前，他下意识地伸手抱住，崭新的排球和抬头所见隔着铁丝网的温柔微笑同时滚进了他的怀里。  
如同是对未来的某种预示。

02.  
什么啊我绝对不会是因为那个羽生笑得很好看才答应加入排球队的。金博洋一边颤颤地把球垫高一边想，两个大老爷们说啥笑起来真好看的，想想他都觉得肉麻。  
刚开始练习垫球的确让人感到不耐，球总是不能很好地被控制在小臂上，有时候需要傻乎乎地追着球原地转圈或是满场跑。排球队长羽生虽然有柔软又好看的微笑，但他对待训练却尤其严苛。垫球的高度至少要到一米，充满气的排球被高高地垫起，又直落在小臂上，即使做了手腕下沉的缓冲动作，也让金博洋这些新队员感到沉闷的疼痛，小臂上也淤出了密密麻麻的大片血点。  
第一次参加训练后，金博洋生出了打退堂鼓的念头，毕竟他的确对排球没有特别的兴趣，只是因为羽生突如其来的邀请才选择试试看，说要退出倒也无可厚非。  
只是羽生在解散后特意留下了他们这些新队员，给他们每人都发了一管药膏，细心地嘱咐上药膏的同时要按揉手臂。  
他眯起眼睛微笑，眼中落进了叶间漏下的光，握起拳说了一声加油。  
金博洋拿着药膏回到宿舍，在心里唉声叹气。拿人家手短吃人家嘴软，还是，还是再练个几天再说吧。  
这个念头一拖再拖，后来，他就过上了追球比初中时追隔壁班班花还带劲的生活。

03.  
金博洋真切地开始享受排球的乐趣，他已经完全忘了刚开始自己的不情愿。  
他喜欢高高地抛起球，用掌根拍击皮质的球面，球就带着微微的旋转飞得又轻又远；喜欢狂奔到底线去救一个本以为要出界了的角度刁钻的球；喜欢和队友互相嘲讽对方发了一个出界的球；喜欢看他们的主攻手羽生用力跃起打出一个凌厉的扣球。  
他喜欢羽生在赛后与他们一起热烈地笑着击掌，喜欢他饱含鼓励意味的拍肩。  
啊，世界上怎么会有排球打得这么棒的人——还长得这么好看。金博洋想着。他该不会是喝特仑苏长大的吧。  
他几乎成了羽生结弦——他们的队长——的迷弟，坚定地觉得羽生是他见过的最棒的人，选择性地忽略了从前私下里对于训练时恶鬼般的对方的抱怨。

04.  
“羽生当然是个日本人，看名字都能看出来好不好？”金杨撇了撇嘴，呼噜了一口面汤，“他父母在他初中的时候工作调动来我们这了，所以他也转学到了中国。你别说，他中文讲得还真可以啊。”  
他比金博洋大一届，是羽生结弦的同学。金博洋自从把人家当做偶像之后就经常暗戳戳地朝他打听羽生的事，虽然那暗示可直球得和明说没什么差别。他默念着自己要当一个友善的学长，忍住想揭穿金博洋的冲动，假装从善如流地顺着对方的话聊起羽生。  
金博洋已经能够从他学长的寥寥几言中脑补出羽生的少年时光：来到异国的不适应、难以融入的语言不通的同学、不得不学习的晦涩难懂的新语种……听起来像是成功人士的标配经历，但这时却似乎给了他莫大的激励。  
对面的金杨虽不知道他在想什么，但看着他那眼里闪着光芒的样子就百分百确定肯定和羽生有关：“你这么崇拜羽生干啥不去找人聊天，和人中午约个饭不就行了。不过友情提示，和他约饭至少去个食堂，海鲜味泡面就算了，你懂的。”  
“你说你两都一个排球队的还害羞个啥劲儿啊？我觉得羽生也挺喜欢你的啊。”金杨把即将叹出口的气又憋会了肚子里，吃了口面作掩饰，又忽然想起似的补了一句。  
金杨觉得自己真是一位优秀的学长，为这场跨越一个年级的友谊搭起了沟通的桥梁。

05.  
是的，金博洋承认，羽生结弦的确挺喜欢他。  
当他转头看向他的队长时，常常会撞上对方的目光，然后他们就会默契地朝对方眯眼微笑。之后总是他率先匆匆移开眼神，试图遮掩他有些泛红的耳朵。  
“博洋周末有空吗？可以和我一起去体育用品店看看队里要用的东西吗？”  
看着羽生发来的短信，一支地下摇滚乐队在他心里开起了live，架子鼓吉他节奏吉他贝斯层次不清地演奏，轰响震得他的心怦怦直跳。  
大概是因为他是这一届里排球打得最好的，金博洋有些得意。但这种轻浮的喜悦很快在水面破裂开来，微不可查的苦闷却沉沉地淤积在了心底。

06.  
雨水倾倒而下，凶狠地撞击着屋檐。两人肩靠着肩地挤在商店窄小的外檐下，对着汹涌的雨势一筹莫展。  
确认了雨一时半会不会停后，羽生似乎有些着急起来。从高二开始晚修就需要提前到教室，在这里站着等到雨停他很有可能会迟到。  
“好不容易能够和博洋出来一次啊，”羽生无奈地笑着耸了耸肩，“在哪里都一样，夏天的天气预报就是靠不住。”  
“哦，是啊。”金博洋今天一直紧张得似乎有些过了头，只能干巴巴无趣地回应。他决心要给羽生留下一个更好的印象，努力地接下话头提出建议，“这样下去队长不是会迟到吗？打个电话给江哥让他带把伞过来吧？”  
在网吧大杀四方的金杨忽然觉得背后一凉，调整视角，发现敌方有一个人正从背后偷偷接近他。金杨及时解决掉了对方，满意地觉得自己的直觉越来越准了。  
“金杨今天说要回家，现在不在学校这边，”羽生随口给自己的同学安排了个去处，把放在地上的塑料购物袋塞进金博洋怀里，从背包里扯出一件排球队的长袖外套，扔到金博洋头上，“从这里跑到学校就十分钟左右，我们跑回去，就当今天的体能训练了。”  
金博洋还没反应过来，就被手腕上传来的力度拖进了茫茫雨幕。他紧紧抱着购物袋，跌跌撞撞地跟着羽生大步奔跑。夏日的暑气被大雨激得从足下蒸起，让被浇得湿透的两人感到一丝令人烦躁的闷热。  
羽生头上披没有任何遮盖物，刘海凌乱地黏在额前，水沿着他的发丝流到脸颊上，四处纵横的水流汇聚到他的下巴上，不断漏进T恤衫的领口。他看起来却毫不在意，断断续续地大声唱起歌。  
“Raindrops keep falling on my head……”他的口语仍带有明显的日式口音，听起来有些好笑，但显然他们都不在乎这些无伤大雅的瑕疵，“And just like the guy whose feet are……too !big! for his bed!”  
羽生胡乱地大声喊出歌词，把乡村风唱生生唱出了硬摇的感觉。金博洋哈哈地笑，同时在脑内搜索着他能回应的歌。遍寻无果后他选择自暴自弃，吼了一句反季节的歌：“冷冷的冰雨！在脸上！胡乱地！拍！”  
羽生脚步一顿，金博洋就差点撞上他的背。他大笑起来，拉下金博洋头上的队服，边跑边挥舞了几下，又甩回对方的脑袋上。  
这段时间已经足够暴雨让金博洋的头发湿漉漉地耷拉下来，再盖上衣服的意义不大。且羽生扔衣服的方式过于随便，那件队服遮住了他的半边脸。他试图把自己的头从衣服里拯救出来，但苦于怀里抱着购物袋腾不出手来辅助而作罢。好吧，金博洋叹了口气，至少不用让羽生看到他发胶失效的样子。  
他们跑进学校时都已经气喘吁吁，羽生以自己的宿舍更近为由把金博洋带回了宿舍。他们一路走上楼，狼狈却兴致高昂得过分，以至于直到羽生需要去衣柜里找干毛巾时他们才发现羽生的手一直握在他的手腕上。  
他的脉搏跳得激烈而欢快，这让他的手腕开始发烫——但也有可能是羽生的手热度太高。金博洋感到一阵从血管之中传来的麻痒，并飞快地传导到了皮肤表面。这并不惹人厌，反而显得甜蜜而可爱，像是春天新生的叶芽轻柔地挠了挠痒。  
他们对视一眼，与往常不同，这次他们甚至来不及微笑就移开了视线。  
也许他们的确是跑得太兴奋了，金博洋试图解释，但他明确地知道还有些什么别的原因。  
他们的眼里有着期待，与跳跃的毛茸茸的光。

07.  
“八分钟，”羽生看了一眼手表上的计时器，“体能训练的成绩倒是不错。”  
金博洋靠在羽生的床架上，用对方的备用毛巾擦着头发：“唉，可惜今天这么大雨，不能去球场训练了。”  
羽生走过来抢过金博洋手里的的毛巾，隔着毛巾把他的头发揉得四处乱翘：“博洋这么重视训练，下学期我也放心把排球队交给你啦。”  
“哎——”金博洋睁大眼睛，还来不及说什么，就被凑得很近的羽生吓掉了后面的话。  
羽生给了他一个拥抱，把头埋在他肩上，发出闷闷的笑声，拖长音节念着“扣——球——”。

08.  
羽生撞上金博洋的唇，然后他们接了一个有着夏日暴雨的味道的吻。


End file.
